rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabar
The city of Rabar 'is a major location in the world of Fly as well as one of the 16 states of Pacif. Known to have one of the largest armies, it is the second largest human settlement (excluding Capital City). The city is located south east of the Pacif continent and is split into two main cities split by the Rabarian Sea. Rabar's current reigning house is House Terison. History The city of Rabar was founded by the great King Arthur Icarian during the turn of a new century around 21,000 BS during in which he came from Staguni via horseback as a person hoping to create a new life with his family. He saw small white rock deposits and started building a small home that would become the castle of Icarius. The Rabarian Civil War It was 743 BS in which the cousin of the (deceased) King Sean I declared he was king whilst Sean's bastard son, Decland, saidthat he was the rightful king. People of Rabar later took sides with those following Sean being the Wexley's and the Declands being the Terisons after the infamous story of a knight called Terison slaying the dragon of Dalblist. The war lasted for over ten years, with gangs beginning to form. Several small walls occured in the city, with a small burning of the castle Icarias in apart of the conflict. In a final battle, Decland knocked Sean off his horse before placing his sword inbetween Sean's eyes. With the death of Sean, Decland became king and ordered the execution of Sean's baby child to which his mother cried mercy and promised that the child would not rise up against the Terisons in a formal promise or else destruction to the Wexleys. Decland became King Decland the first but sadly died a month afterwards due to an infection of a wound he obtained in the fight. Decland's son, Robert took the throne and became King Robert II of Rabar. ''For more see Rabarian Civil War '' War of the Two Great Cities In the year 197 BS, a war broke out between Rabar and Naporia over a dispute between the crop out yield of a large farm near the fork in the River Amook. Naporia declared war first by sending over a thousand hoes and farming equipmment with message, "You'll be needing these." Rabar replied by sending over a thousand units to the farm in the fork. The rest of the Rabarian soliders were placed in Capital City to invade the Naporian town of Qioue. During the 3rd Battle of Stanley Bridge, Ser Robert charged into battle bravely and proceeded to shout out, "Glory to Naporia forever!" Within minutes, he was captured and taken to the Southern Dungeons where he was tortured badly, which inspired the song, "Oiw Robert." He escaped during winter and three days later was recaptured trying to float upstream in the River Amook but this failed. ''For more see War of the Two Great Cities '' After the events of the War of the Two Great Cities, Rabar prospered to become the second largest city in the world, surpassing Naporia and Saroff. Rabar became rich thanks to most trading routes heading there instead of Naporia which was the original main trading post in the entire east. Half of the peasants from Naporia came to live in Rabar so more building was needed as well as more jobs as dock workers. During the Technical Innovation, the city became incredibly weathly and even invested in the first few cranes outside of Capital City on the main docks of Rabar. Although the city's population increased massively as the need for more housing was tripled within a span of a few years, the king remained happy. The castle of Icarias was given a refurbishment which required destroying an entire street in the process. List of Kings The following is just a few of the kings in Rabar's history, for more see Monarchy Family Tree. *'Alexander XX (210 BS - 199 BS) ' *'Karpin I (199 BS - 155 BS) *'Karpin II (155 BS - 93 BS)' *'Soin (93 BS - 95 BS) '''Karpin II's brother *'Roderigo IV (95 BS - 64 BS) ' *'Adf (64 BS - 20 BS) King Adf became heavily obsessed with money and was often paranoid *'Robert X (20 BS - 10 BS) '''This king took to the throne at the young age of 12 but sadly died of an infection just 22. *'Karpin III (10 BS - 44 AS) '''The king who helped protect the city and helped rebuilt it during and after the War of the Darkness '''Houses *House Terison (Reigning) *House Wexley (Once Reigning) *House Icarian (Once Reigning) *House Griuss (Noble) *House Harmouth (Noble) About The City The city has several key points of interest as well as having apart of it's city across on a different island seperated by the Rabarian channel. *'Icarius' is the main castle hold which seats the king of Rabar, it was built near the founding of Rabar. *'Merchants Trove '''is the wide gardens which reside on the island across the Rabarian channel, many merchants do their business here. *'The Rabar Training School 'is the school where the infamous army of Rabar is from and mainly trained by. *'Rabarian Quays '''is one of the largest docks as it was needed to be during the Technical Innovation, over 100 ships leave the dock every day. In Rise of Darkness & Shards of Fire It is not present in Mountains Embers, however a few characters from Rabar are introduced. These include *Muryn Oathbreaker *Lady Charlotte Terison Category:Cities Category:Pacif States Category:Rabar